1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to semiconductor processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for semiconductor devices continues to grow, there is a constant need to increase manufacturing throughput without sacrificing device quality. Some methods use an apparatus for depositing or removing materials from a surface of a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer. The apparatus typically includes a chamber having a process volume having a port for transfer of substrates in and out of the process volume. The port is typically selectively sealable by a valve or door having a compressible sealing device in contact with the port and valve or door when closed.
The process gases introduced in the process volume used to deposit or remove materials tend to degrade the compressible sealing device. Over time, the vacuum seal is degraded to a point where replacement of the seal is necessary. Replacement of the vacuum seal is time consuming and decreases throughput of the chamber.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method to improve the service life of the vacuum seal.